


Who Made the Desert

by Missy



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: "It's the desert, dad, they didn't think about water when they built it."Or: Jones and Jones attend an archaeological dig together for the first time in years.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Who Made the Desert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



"It's the desert, dad, they didn't think about water when they built it." It’s the third day of the dig, and Indiana is exhausted – two inches from throwing up his brush and his trowel and moving to Timbuktu. 

His father passes him a canteen and sighed. Indiana loved the man but he didn’t know quite how to say it without adding that he also wanted to stangle him sometimes. “Well, I have no idea who made this desert – but it would be nice if there were more bodies of water, if only to clean our instruments.”

“Dad!”

“What?”

“Forget it.”


End file.
